


Transparent In Your Presence

by ragingrainbow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What do you need?” Thor asks, bringing his hand back up to caress Loki’s cheek. </i>
</p><p>  <i>It takes a moment for Loki to respond, but when he does his voice is as silky smooth as ever, betraying nothing of Thor’s hold over him or the significance of his words. </i></p><p>  <i>“Whatever you will give me, brother.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent In Your Presence

Thor pauses in the doorway. He had expected his bed to be empty; as usual Loki has given him no warning, no indication that he needed this tonight. Of course, Thor never expects him to; Loki is not accustomed to asking for things. At least not with words. 

But Loki is asking now, silently, kneeling naked on the foot of Thor's bed. It's there in the stillness of his pale limbs, in the perfectly arched line of his spine. Loki has his back to the door, that in itself an uncharacteristic display of complete trust. 

Thor doesn't speak. He watches Loki's shoulders tense slightly as he strides into the room; Thor knows Loki holds an irrational fear of Thor rejecting him. As if he ever could.

Loki relaxes the moment Thor puts a hand on his shoulder. Loki's skin is cool to the touch, and as Thor slides his hand around Loki's throat he can feel his pulse - quick and seemingly at odds with the stillness of his body. 

Loki shudders and tips his head back, long hair falling away from his face. He has his eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He looks beautiful as always, beautiful with none of the danger of a man who wants the whole world to kneel to his will. 

Thor can't resist pressing a kiss behind Loki's ear, his free hand resting on Loki's smooth stomach. Loki shifts just a fraction, leaning back into Thor, letting Thor's bigger frame dwarf him. 

"Open your eyes," Thor commands, nudging his nose against Loki's throat. 

Loki obeys instantly, though Thor knows he would rather keep them closed, as if he can somehow shield himself from needing this if he just doesn't see. 

"One day," Thor starts, dropping his hand to tease at Loki's nipples, "I will get a mirror, hang it right over the bed, let you see yourself, see how you beg for me." 

Loki's breath stutters, his cock filling out more where it's nestled against his thighs. Thor loves the effect his words have when Loki is like this; usually he feels like a bumbling idiot next to Loki's clever wit, but in these moments his words hold tangible power. 

“What do you need?” Thor asks, bringing his hand back up to caress Loki’s cheek. 

It takes a moment for Loki to respond, but when he does his voice is as silky smooth as ever, betraying nothing of Thor’s hold over him or the significance of his words. 

“Whatever you will give me, brother.” 

Thor hums, pulls Loki closer against his chest. He can hear the things Loki leaves unsaid; the _‘I don’t deserve your kindness’_. Thor knows it’s true, just as surely as he knows he will always give Loki everything no matter what. Like this, with Loki so small and pliant against him, it’s easy to forget all his brother’s sins. 

“Always so good for me,” Thor murmurs, as if that fact can somehow justify this situation. He wants to say other things, things like _‘I will always care for you’_ and maybe even _‘I love you’_ , but he gets off the bed to collect the toys instead, before he can utter words they’ll both regret.  
Thor dumps everything he might need on top of the chest of drawers, within easy reach of the bed. He brings the cuffs over first, praises Loki when he presents his wrists without prompting. 

Loki preens in response to his praise, and Thor wonders fleetingly how long he had been waiting there on Thor's bed. Loki isn't usually this subdued, more often than not he'll fight Thor every step of the way, until Thor brings him down with the pain he craves. Thor entertains the thought that maybe Loki needs more than pain tonight, catalogues the thought away as a reminder to be extra observant of Loki's non-verbal cues. 

Thor moves to the head of the bed, pressing the button obscured by the headboard to bring the hidden chains down from the ceiling. Loki’s breath hitches as Thor moves back behind him, runs his fingers along Loki’s spine before positioning him. 

Loki’s eyes fall closed again as Thor brings his hands over his head to secure the cuffs to the chains. He sways a little as his body is pulled taut, his head falling forward, dark hair obscuring his face. 

Thor gets a good grip on Loki’s hair, pulls to force his head backwards. Loki’s eyes snap open again instantly, gaze fixing on his hands and the chains.

“You cannot hide from me, brother.” A shiver courses through Loki at Thor’s words; they both know it's nothing but honest truth.

Thor brings the gag over next. Loki open his mouth for it, let’s Thor silence him without protest even though words are his sharpest weapon. He sighs softly when Thor fastens the gag, as if he welcomes having his voice taken from him. 

"Good?" Thor feels like his voice is too loud for this moment, even if he is speaking softly. 

Loki nods sharply, and Thor drops a kiss to the top of his spine, runs his hands over cool skin. It's always slightly wondrous for him to have Loki like this; the pliant stillness a stark contrast to his usual cocky flair. 

Thor doesn't waste too much time, knows the position strains Loki. And he wants more, wants to mark Loki up with harsh strikes of leather. Wants Loki to suffer, wants him to feel even a fraction of the pain Thor feels each time Loki betrays him. 

Thor considers the paddle for a moment, but settles on the whip. While Loki prefers the paddle, Thor favours the whip; he enjoys the sound and the way he can make the tais curl around Loki's frame. 

He swings the whip through the air a few times, both for Loki's benefit and to test the weight. Loki sags against his bonds, he knows better than to tense up - although Thor sometimes makes him wait long enough for the first lash that he does. 

Tonight though, Thor is not in the mood for waiting. He flicks the whip across Loki's back, and Loki's sharp intake of breath is satisfying enough that he wants to do it again and again. So he does. 

Loki’s pale skin pinks easily, and soon his short breaths give way to soft whimpers. Thor sets a quick pace, shocked at how much he himself needed this. Needed to hear Loki scream, cry, _beg_.

It's wonderful Thor thinks, the way Loki's whimpers increase gradually in pitch until they break over into screams, all reservation from earlier gone. Loki’s trembling in his bonds, his back and sides striped angry red, yet Thor knows he's not quite ready to beg yet. He gives him a few more lashes, curls the leather expertly to mark Loki's chest, until Loki's screams die down to whines. 

Thor stops them, knows both of them have had enough. Loki’s head lolls back against his shoulder when he presses up against him. His eyes are rimmed red when he turns to look at Thor, this close Thor can see a couple of tears cling to his eyelashes. His eyes are full of lazy focus, and he looks at Thor as if Thor is his whole world. 

Thor releases his hands first, let’s Loki sink back against his chest. He feels small like this, dwarfed in Thor's arms, still gasping for breath. Thor would like to protect him even from himself, lock him up in these rooms forever if needs be. But he knows that would be just as cruel a fate, so he settles for pulling him even closer, enjoying the moments of stillness. 

Loki shifts after a while, growing restless again in Thor's arms. He winces when his bruised back rubs against Thor's clothing, goes shock still when he brushes up against Thor's half-hard cock. 

"Please," he says, and he sounds so broken still that Thor can't even think of denying him anything. 

Thor releases Loki to let him turn around, settling a hand in Loki's hair to steady him. Loki’s hands are shaking as he works on getting into Thor's clothing, and Thor lets him take his time, knowing this is more about what Loki needs than his own pleasure. 

Thor's hand fist in Loki's hair when Loki finally gets his mouth on him, not teasing, just opening his mouth to let Thor thrust into it. Thor gives him what he's silently asking for, holds him still and presses in far enough that Loki's eyes water, and further still until he chokes. Loki takes it readily, damp eyes locked on Thor's, and Thor is humbled for a moment by how much Loki is willing to trust in him despite everything. 

Thor doesn't try to make it last. He holds Loki in place as he comes, forcing him to swallow because he knows it's what Loki wants. 

Thor lays beside Loki once he has pulled the blankets up over Loki's waist. Loki turns his back to him, although he stays close enough that their bodies almost touch. The room is still and quiet now, and Thor feels peaceful and satisfied. 

Thor reaches out to the welts on Loki's back with a gentle finger. He'd like to press down on them, make Loki whine all over again. But he's not sure if it would be okay, doesn't have a clear set of rules to work from now. 

"You enjoy that far too much, brother." Loki turns around, looks more like his usual self now, eyes full of challenge. 

"Perhaps," Thor responds, unfazed by the statement. He's sure Loki enjoys it just as much, even if he'll never admit it with words.


End file.
